Hero
by jellobeary
Summary: a short little fic with a little plot... S&S all da way!! *cough cough... sugar* newayz... k... Syaoran want's to ask sakura to the dance but alwayz spazs out at the last second... will saving her life give him courage to ask her to the dance?? I wrote


Hero

Hero

A/N: This is my first songfic and first submitted fic.this isn't my first fic but i've never submitted anything to ff.net sooo... plz bear wit me k!! thnx.^_^

and the names might be a bit screwed up cuz i've only seen the US version of Cardcaptors, but i hate the names!! i mean what kind of name is 'Eli Moon' ????

Disclaimers: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura blah blah blah... it belongs to CLAMP blah blah... i wish i did tho... heheheh

' Hero ' is sung by Mariah Carey

_ _

_There's a hero_

_ _

_If you look inside your heart..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Syaoran was walking home from school.He was deep in thought...

~*~flashback~*~

It was lunchtime at Tomoedo (????) District, Sakura was talking toTomoyo when Tomoyo went to talk to Eriol and Sakura went to go get her lunch.'She's alone, nows a good a time as any...' Syaoran thought.They (Sakura & Syaoran) still haven't admitted their feelings to each other.

He walked towards her to ask her to the upcoming dance, then suddenly out of nowhere,the new exchange student Jordan popped out nowhere and asked Sakura to the dance.Syaoran walked away, but if he'd stayed for another 10 seconds he would've heard Sakura say no cuz she liked someone else ( Syaoran, DUH!!! who else??? Eriol?? *shudder*)

~*~ end of flashback~*~

__

_You don't have to be afraid_

_ _

_Of what you are..._

_ _

_'Why did i walk away????Because she wouldn't have said yes anyway.She would never like me.I shouldn't be suprised that guys are throwing themselves at her.She is one of the most- no, THE most beautiful girl at Tomoedo District!!Sakura was very popular and guys were always asking her out, she never went out with any of them though. Syaoran was very popular too and he always had girls following him.Especially one girl named Cherise, she liked every guy, especially if he was taken._

__

_There's an answer_

_ _

_If you reach into your soul..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Sakura saw Syaoran walking home and ran to catch up with him." Syaoran, what's wrong??? i saw you walk away earlier today at lunch. Did you want to talk to me about something?" Sakura asked.'It's now or never, just ask her to the dance, the worst thing that could happen is that she rejects you,but i couldn't handle it if she said no!! i'd probably go crazy!!' Syoranthought "oh, it was nothing" he replied.He mentally kicked himself'Baka coward'" Oh, ok i geuss i'll go home now k!! see you tommorrow!" Sakura said.

__

_And the sorrow that you know_

_ _

_Will melt away..._

_ _

_ _

'Damn, im such a coward!! all i had to do was say 'Sakura, would you like to go to the dance with me? but i just had to be such a coward and-

Syaoran was taken out of his deep thought when he heard a very familiar scream. ' Sakura!!'He runs off to find her.

~*~ meanwhile in a forest~*~

" AAHHH" Sakura screams as the monster attacks her.

"Key of Clow

Power of magic, power of light

surrender the wand

the force ignite" 

Sakura released the wand, "Windy, form a cage and trap the monster, release and dispel, Windy"The monster knocked Windy away easily. The monster then started charging towards Sakura, it was 10 feet away and was ready to finish Sakura off.

__

_And then a hero comes along_

_ _

_With the strength to carry on..._

_ _

Sakura closed her eyes getting ready for the impact, but it never came.She slowly opened her eyes and saw Syaoran standing in front of her, in a battle stance with his sword giving the monster a death glare."Syaoran!!"" Sakura, are you o-"Syaoran!! look out!!!" the monster came charging at Syaoran with full speed and sent him flying off the ground with his tail. "SYAORAN!!!" "Im ok, Sakura, kill...the...monster..."

"Syaoran, im scared!!""It's ok Sakura, your strong, stronger than you think.you can beat him." " really??" "yeah, go... get...him"

_And you cast your fears aside_

_ _

_And you know you can survive..._

_ _

_ _

Sakura turned around and glared at the monster.'the Clow Cards won't work... what should i do??' she suddenly sees Syaorans sword lying on the ground near her_, she runs towards it and grabs it. She takes on Syaoran's battle stance. She and the monster exchange glares for what seemed like an eternity.She grips tightly onto Syaoran's sword. Scared out of her mind. 'if it was able to do that to Syaoran, who knows what it could do to me!!Syaoran... i've got to do this for Syaoran'_

__

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_ _

_Look inside you and be strong..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Sakura took a deep breath, remembering Syaoran's words "your strong, stronger than you think", and ran towards the monster with the sword in her hand.Sakura raised the sword above her head, the sword was very heavy , she brought the sword down quickly, but not fast enough.The monster swung it's tail and sent sakura flying.

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_ _

_That a hero lies in you..._

_ _

Sakura got up, determined to get the monster back for hurting Syaoran.'Syaorans sword is too heavy.i need something lighter, and i need to be faster , THE SWORD AND DASH CARD!!!"Swordand Dash card, Release and Dispel, Sword and Dash"The sword appeared in her hand

and charged at the horrible creature who hurt her beloved Syaoran.She swung hard at the monster with all her strenght.She wounded the creature but it was far from defeated.

_It's a long road_

_ _

_When you face the world alone..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Sakura knew that the monster was not even closed to dying, but she wouldn't give up.Never.No-one hurt _her Syaoran and got away with it._

Sakura swung again and again.Despite the monster's big size, it was very fast.It charged at her, she dodged it with the jump card.By now they were trading blow for blow.Neither was winning, neither was losing.Sakura was really tired by now.She knew her strenght was going 

to run out soon.

_No one reaches out a hand_

_ _

_For you to hold..._

_ _

_ _

Sakura thought of Syoaran.She desperately wanted him to be by her side.To be fighting by his side,just to be near him.She turned around to look at him, alive but weak.

_You can find love_

_ _

_If you search within yourself..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Sakura started crying, then it started to rain.The rain blended in with her tears.Sakura didn't want Syaoran to see her cry.Then all of a sudden, the monster started thrashing like crazy.' of course!! the monster was afraid of water

_And the emptiness you felt_

_ _

_Will disappear..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Sakura walked up closer to the monster and released the wand.She was very weak and tired but she had to try anyway.She took out two cards,"Watery and Rain, release and dis-_she was too weak.her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. Sakura took a glance at the monster, it was heading towards her,she uses her last bit of energy to slowly get up. She holds out her wand.Suddenly, she feels someone wrap their arms around her._

_And then a hero comes along_

_ _

_With the strength to carry on..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

She turns around and sees Syaoran smiling at her.With Syoaoran by her side, she felt like she could take on a dozen more of those monsters.

She felt all her strength return to her.With Syaoran close to her, she felt like she could anything.

_And you cast your fears aside_

_ _

_And you know you can survive..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Syaoran wispers in her ear "you can do it!""hai"Syaoran helps her raise the wand.Watery, Rain card, release and dispel, Watery and Rain.!!

The cards attack the monster and the monster roars out in pain.Watery and Rain return to their cards.One more blow would finish the monster.

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_ _

_Look inside you and be strong..._

Sakura raised her wand and summoned the Sword Card " Sword Card, Release and Dispel, Sword Card" She raised it above her head and brought it down.It was a direct hit.It hit the monster straight in the chest.

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_ _

_That a hero lies in you..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Slowly, the monster fades and soon, it was gone." you did it Sakura!" "Thank you Syaoran... for helping me"

( A/N: I know... now would be the perfect time to make them kiss etc.but i have the rest of the song's lyrics to use up so i gotta drag the story on a little longer!! sowwie)

_Lord knows_

_ _

_Dreams are hard to follow..._

_ _

_ _

~*~ a few days later~*~

Syaoran was walking home from school again, when he sees Sakura in the distance.he starts walking faster but then stops when he sees another guy walk up to her.it looked like he was asking her a question.He could faintly here the guy say "... and if you don't want to, i completely understand" then he hears Sakura say "sure, i'd love" ' he's asking her to the dance... and she said yes!!' he walks away sadly.

Sakura runs after him again(A/N: deja vu, huh!! i'm not too creative at 1:16 am heheh)

_But don't let anyone_

_ _

_Tear them away..._

_ _

_ _

"What's wrong Syaoran??" asked Sakura."nothing's wrong... why do you think somethings wrong?" " because your walking the wrong way home" "oh...""oh, come on Syaoran... you can tell me" " fine... well i was going to ask you to the dance but i saw that guy ask you to the dance and you said yes" he blurted out."what guy?? oh... THAT guy!!! hehehe..."" what's so funny??""Syaoran... he wasn't asking me to the dance, he was asking me if i wanted to help with the refreshments at the dance!!" "oh..." said a Syaoran who was blushing the deepest shade of red possible. "but are you going with anyone yet??" asked Syaoran." um... nope" "uh... Sakura... doyouwanna go to the dance with me?"" huh??" " um... do you want to go to the dance with me??" " oh Syaoran... of course i would"" oh... it was worth a try...YOU WOULD!!!" " 'course i would"" YES!!!!"

_ _

_Hold on_

_ _

_There will be tomorrow_

_ _

_In time_

_ _

_You'll find the way..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_~*~ 1 hour before the dance~*~_

_ _

"So Sakura, what's with the fancy dress??" asked kero." i have a dance at school tonight" Sakura answered with a big smile." YOUR NOT GOING WITH THE GAKI ARE YOU???!!!"" he's not a gaki kero, and yes i'm going with him"

~*~ 45 minutes later~*~

DING DONG dorbell rings." i've got it" yelled Sakura " Hi Syaoran!! come in!!" "um... is your brother home??" " ACK!! NOT THE GAKI!!!"

"um... does that answer your question??" Syaoran sweatdrops anime style."WHAT is HE doing here????" yelled Touya."Touya!! he's my date for the dance, and we have to go now so stop bothering us!!" "you better not hurt my kaijuu!!" "Im not a KAIJJUU!!" "whatever..."

~*~ at the dance~*~

_And then a hero comes along_

_ _

_With the strength to carry on..._

_ _

Sakura and Syaoran are dancing to a slow song.Sakura's head is resting on Syaorans chest and Syaoran is holding Sakura close to him.Sakura looks up at Syaoran, Syaoran looks into Sakura's emerald eyes.Syaoran tilts his head and Sakura and Syaoran bring their faces closer together until their lips met.They wanted to stay that way forever, together.They broke the kiss." aishiteru Sakura""aishiteru Syaoran... my hero" 

_And you cast your fears aside_

_ _

_And you know you can survive_

_ _

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_ _

_Look inside you and be strong_

_ _

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_ _

_That a hero lies in you_

_ _

_ _

_ _

**_~*~*~*__The End_****~*~*~*******

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_hai = yes_**

**_baka= stupid dumb_**

**_gaki= brat _**

**_aishiteru= i love you___**

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__


End file.
